Petits délires
by melman
Summary: Quelques petits OS... sur un peu tout le monde et n'importe qui. Des délires, surtout. Bonne lecture !
1. Te Serrer Dans Mes Bras

_Tite note de l'auteure :_

_Re-coucou ! C'est re-moi. bon, je suis partie pour quelques OS, dont voici le premier. je le trouve un peu trop guimauve à mon goût, mais je vois pas comment l'améliorer._

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

_bsx  
_

- C'est pas vrai, ronchonna Ichigo en lâchant la chemise qu'il avait à la main, tout en fusillant du regard son insigne de Shinigami qui s'était mis à clignoter et à sonner. Rukia ! hurla-t-il en direction de la salle de bain. Hollow !

- J'ai pas encore pris ma douche ! répondit une voix qui semblait étouffée. Tu peux pas y aller tout seul ?

- Ben je sais pas combien ils sont, ni leur niveau, ni _où_ ils sont alors…

Il y eut un silence, puis Rukia apparut, déjà transformée en Shinigami, semblant hors d'elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ces foutus Hollows peuvent pas nous lâcher la grappe pour _une _soirée ?!

- On dirait pas.

Ichigo appliqua son insigne contre sa poitrine, et, une fois éjecté de son corps, il déposa doucement sont corps sur son lit, avant de suivre Rukia, qui était déjà partie par la fenêtre.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une rue sombre, mal éclairée, où deux énormes Hollows s'amusaient à terroriser une âme errante.

Rukia prit son élan, sauta, leva bien haut son Zanpakutôh, et l'abattit sur l'immonde Hollow en face d'elle. Elle attendit dans un silence respectueux que la créature en face d'elle disparaisse, puis elle se tourna vers l'âme qu'elle venait de sauver, une dame plutôt âgée, rondouillette, qui portait encore ses lunettes cerclées d'écaille et qui s'était cachée derrière une benne à ordure pour protéger son dernier bien, en l'occurrence son sac à main.

La dame se recroquevilla lorsqu'elle vit l'apparente jeune fille vêtue d'un kimono noir, un large sabre en main, et une lueur indéfinissable au fond de ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond se tourner vers elle.

Comprenant aussitôt que sa posture de combat faisait peur à l'âme errante, Rukia respira un bon coup, et força ses muscles à se détendre. Aussitôt, son visage retrouva une certaine sérénité, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mise en confiance, la vieille dame daigna se lever de derrière sa benne à ordure, serrant toujours son sac contre ce qui restait de son cœur, une chaine brisée.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Je suis déjà morte, que pouvez-vous me faire ?

- Vous aider à trouver la paix, répondit doucement Rukia en brandissant de nouveau son sabre. Je suis ici pour vous protéger. Et pour vous envoyer à la Soul Society.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, la « Soul Society » ? demanda la pauvre femme en se recroquevillant de nouveau. Pitié, je ne veux pas aller aux enfers !

Le sourire de Rukia s'adoucit encore.

- La Soul Society n'est pas l'enfer, rassurez-vous. Vous appelleriez ça « aller au paradis ». Vous y serez en sécurité. Faites-moi confiance.

La vieille dame se redressa, et Rukia agit rapidement ; avec fermeté, elle appliqua le pommeau de Sode No Shirayuki sur son front, et la dame eut un sourire éblouissant avant de s'évanouir dans une grande lumière blanche.

Rukia se redressa, rangea son Zanpakutôh, et se tourna vers Ichigo, vêtu de sa tenue de Shinigami, qui avait terrassé son Hollow depuis longtemps, et qui l'observait étrangement.

Ichigo était hypnotisé par Rukia. Son combat – bien que court – avec le Hollow, et sa discussion avec la vieille dame.

Rukia fascinait Ichigo. La façon qu'elle avait de modifier son aura, la capacité qu'elle avait de mettre les gens à l'aise d'un simple sourire… Ce même sourire qui parvenait à l'éblouir. Lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi, émerveillée par ce papillon noir qui virevoltait devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire niais d'apparaître sur son visage. Et une envie féroce de la serrer dans ses bras.

Ichigo s'était découvert plein de petites envies dans ce genre. Il avait rêvé de Rukia à plusieurs reprises, et depuis, il la regardait dormir régulièrement ; il avait même osé caresser la peau de sa joue une nuit.

Qu'elle était douce, sa peau ! Une vraie peau de pêche, aussi délicate qu'une plume.

Depuis ce soir-là, il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui, le plus fort et le plus longtemps possible. Il n'attendait rien de sa part, juste qu'elle reste dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de le baffer.

Ichigo rit tout seul, et Rukia pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Comprenant les interrogations muettes de son amie, Ichigo répondit que ce n'était rien :

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, la fête a déjà dû commencer.

Ah oui, la fête. Rukia avait complètement oublié cette soirée. Pour fêter la fin du trimestre, le lycée de Karakura avait organisé une sorte de bal, et, n'ayant pas vraiment demandé à en faire parti, ni n'ayant pas pris le temps de se trouver des cavaliers, ils avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble.

D'un Shunpô rapide, les deux amis se retrouvèrent vite chez Ichigo, et se séparèrent pour se changer.

Ichigo avait déjà pris sa douche, et n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour aider Rukia ; il n'avait donc plus qu'à s'habiller. Il enfila rapidement le jean foncé, la chemise noire, et les baskets claires qu'il avait préparé à l'avance. Il savait que c'était une soirée plutôt habillée, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver à étouffer dans un costume trop guindé. Une fois fini, il descendit manger un morceau en attendant Rukia.

Seulement un quart d'heure plus tard, il entendit ses petits pas pressés dans les escaliers, et se retourna… avant d'avaler de travers le petit pain qu'il venait d'engloutir.

C'était Rukia, _ça _?

Il se retint de siffler. Elle était magnifique.

Une robe bustier bleu nuit, de la même couleur que ses yeux, qui tombait sur ses genoux, toute simple, et une paire de chaussures à talons. Son visage était rayonnant, son regard légèrement soulignés de noir, et ses cheveux sombres avaient été rapidement bouclés, hormis l'éternelle mèche qui lui barrait le front.

Elle parvint au bas des escaliers sans se casser la figure, et s'arrêta devant Ichigo, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil, et qui faisait une drôle de tête.

- Quoi ? s'angoissa la jeune fille. Ça ne me va pas ?

- …

- Ichigo, si tu ne dis pas quelque chose dans les cinq prochaines secondes, je retourne me coucher.

- … Wow.

Il aurait pu dire tout un tas de banalités à propos de sa robe ou quoique ce soit, mais ce fut le seul mot qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit Rukia en souriant de nouveau.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je sens que je vais pas te lâcher de la soirée. Il va te falloir un garde du corps !

Rukia haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi tu veux jouer ce rôle ?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche… et la referma aussitôt, ressemblant étrangement à un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Oublie. On y va ?

- Je te suis.

Les deux amis se mirent en route, et, dans un silence religieux, atteignirent le lycée, ou plutôt le gymnase, re-décoré pour l'occasion. La sono au fond, à manger à gauche, à boire à droite, quelques tables éparses, et beaucoup de monde en train de danser au milieu.

Apparemment, tout le monde avait fait un effort vestimentaire hormis Ichigo, mais la différence ne l'ennuyait pas. Il aimait bien sortir du lot, parfois.

Rukia repéra aussitôt Renji, assit en train de discuter avec Inoue. La jeune fille était vêtue d'une longue robe rose pâle pourvue d'un décolleté avantageux, et Ichigo surprit quelques regards lubriques sur son amie. Renji, vêtue un peu comme Ichigo, mais avec la cravate desserrée en plus, s'était tourné vers eux en entendant la voix de Rukia, et semblait depuis avoir eu un bug.

- Salut ! s'exclama Rukia avec un nouveau sourire en s'asseyant à leur table. Il y a de l'ambiance, ici, on dirait !

- Ça commence, oui. Tu es magnifique, Kuchiki-san ! s'extasia Inoue tout en lorgnant un peu sur Ichigo, qui fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Tout le monde pensait qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais rien remarqué de l'affection plus que prononcée qu'Inoue avait pour lui. En réalité, Ichigo savait parfaitement les sentiments Inoue à son égard – c'est difficile d'ignorer quelqu'un qui vous regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit dès que vous apparaissez dans son champ de vision, me direz-vous... – mais il ne disait rien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas _quoi_ dire. Lui et les sentiments se détestaient cordialement, et il ne savait pas comment expliquer à son amie qu'il ne le voyait pas autrement sans la blesser. Il jouait donc les innocents en espérant qu'elle se lasse et qu'elle passe à autre chose… Mais apparemment, c'était pas gagné !

- Rukia, tu viens danser ? proposa aussitôt Renji pour dissuader les éventuels garçons – dont un certain Shinigami remplaçant – d'accaparer son amie.

- Bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure…

Et dans un nouveau sourire, Rukia partit virevolter au bras d'un Renji victorieux.

Resté avec Inoue, Ichigo cherchait un moyen de récupérer Rukia sans se faire trop remarquer, quand un garçon de première vint inviter Inoue à danser.

Voyant là une occasion en or, Ichigo prit les devants :

- Elle ne peut pas, elle danse avec moi… pas vrai ?

- Oh ouiiiiiii ! s'exclama Inoue, des étoiles plein les yeux, ravie de pouvoir danser avec son cher « Kurosaki-kun ».

Ichigo emmena Inoue sur la piste de danse, et fit en sorte de se placer pas trop loin de Renji et de Rukia, qui s'étaient un peu _trop_ rapprochés à son goût.

Et hop, on tournicote par-ci, on virevolte par-là… on tournicote encore un peu, on attend la prochaine ouverture, on lance sa cavalière… et on en récupère une autre ! Echange réussi !

Ichigo s'éloigna de Renji et d'Inoue, tous les deux verts de jalousie, pour ne pas qu'ils essaient de les séparer, et, baissant la tête, croisa le regard lumineux de Rukia, un peu moins bas que d'habitude.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Merci, Ichigo.

La chanson s'arrêta, et Rukia s'éloigna de lui, mais les premières notes de la musique suivante, un slow, se fit entendre, et Ichigo retint son amie. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de serrer Rukia dans ses bras, et vu l'ambiance, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le repousse avant de s'enfuir en courant.

D'abord un peu gênée, Rukia plaça ses mains autour du cou d'Ichigo, ce qui l'obligea, vu sa taille, à se rapprocher du garçon en face d'elle. Ledit garçon qui en profita pour enrouler ses bras autour de son dos, et poser sa joue sur sa tête.

Dieu qu'il était bien ! Ichigo était au septième ciel. Tenir Rukia contre lui et la serrer dans ses bras était encore mieux que dans son imagination. La jeune fille était tellement mince qu'elle disparaissait presque dans son torse, mais il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

A la fin de la chanson, il se sépara de Rukia avec une seule envie : recommencer. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de ses étreintes, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti de la même manière que lui.

Rukia sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle avait été gênée de s'approcher aussi près de lui, mais lorsqu'elle avait senti ses bras se resserrer autour de son dos, elle avait senti un vague de bien-être la traverser. Elle priait pour que la chanson soit longue, mais la musique s'arrêta bien trop tôt à son goût, et Ichigo se détacha doucement d'elle. Rukia se tourna rapidement vers Renji pour dissimuler son trouble et ses joues cramoisies, mais ce dernier se renfrogna en voyant son visage.

Sentant aussitôt qu'il prendrait d'un _très mauvais_ œil une nouvelle danse avec Ichigo, et ne voulant pas être rapatriée de force à la Soul Society par son frère, elle décida de s'accorder un instant de pause, et sortit prendre l'air.

Tout à sa joie d'avoir pu serrer Rukia dans ses bras, Ichigo la laissa partir, et ne remarqua pas les quelques sourire carnassiers qui suivirent son amie dehors.

Il s'assit à une table libre, si possible loin d'Inoue et de Renji, pour savourer pleinement ce moment. Il se sentait malgré tout anxieux, sa jambe était parcourue de tics nerveux, et il dut trouver un moyen de s'occuper les mains. Il se leva de nouveau, et partit se chercher quelque chose à boire. Il prit également un verre pour Rukia. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Son corps n'aspirait qu'à ça.

_Enfin, pas qu'à ça, n'est-ce pas, mon roi ?_

Ichigo soupira. Il était tellement enfermé dans sa bulle qu'il n'avait pas senti Shiro arriver. Il se serait bien passé de ses commentaires libidineux, surtout ce soir.

_Enfin, mon Roi, c'est normal d'éprouver de tels sentiments… c'est ta reine, après tout… et elle est très en beauté ce soir… pour ma part, je me verrais bien lui arracher cette belle robe… avec les dents… pas toi ?_

_Shiro, la ferme._

Ichigo se secoua mentalement, et chercha Rukia du regard, sans parvenir à la trouver. Il se concentra quelques secondes, et sentit sa présence dehors. Ravi de pouvoir la voir de nouveau seul à seul, il franchit les doubles portes et afficha un sourire … qui disparut aussitôt en voyant les quatre garçons qui s'approchaient de son amie à pas feutrés. Rukia était assise sur le dossier d'un banc, le menton dans les mains, à regarder les étoiles, et elle ne prêtait pas attention au monde autour d'elle.

Sans même réfléchir, Ichigo courut vers elle, mais l'un des garçons saisit alors Rukia par la taille, l'entraînant vers l'arrière, tandis qu'un autre lui saisissait un bras. Elle voulut crier au secours, mais un main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés, Rukia sentit un main se balader sur son ventre, et s'attarder sur ses hanches. Elle voulut mordre la paume qui la bâillonnait, sans succès. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle commençait à manquer d'air. Une autre main commençait à relever le bas de sa robe quand tout le monde la lâcha, et qu'elle bascula en arrière.

Surprise, Rukia sentait presque le béton sous ses doigts quand elle fut arrachée du banc par un bras puissant, qui la serra aussitôt contre lui. D'abord apeurée, Rukia respira, et sentit tout de suite cette fragrance qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement.

Ichigo.

Il se battait d'un bras, recevait des coups, envoyait des coups de pieds, mais il ne parvenait pas à lâcher Rukia. Il savait pourtant qu'il se battrait mieux sans elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la laisser.

Les quatre garçons, ensanglantés, s'échappèrent rapidement en claudiquant, maudissant ce rouquin qui les avait presque mis KO d'une seule main.

Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, Ichigo relâcha Rukia, et s'assit sur le banc, les bras étendus sur le dossier, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière.

Inquiète pour lui – il avait quand même pris quelques pains – Rukia s'assit près de lui, une jambe sous les fesses, et s'approcha doucement pour mieux voir les éventuelles blessures sur son visage.

Ichigo ne réagit pas, uniquement préoccupé par le fait qu'il avait sauvé Rukia d'un agression, et qu'il l'avait de nouveau serrée contre lui.

Il fit en revanche un bond de dix centimètres quand il sentit une petite main se poser sur son torse. Il tourna son visage, ouvrit les yeux… et se retrouva à moins de cinq centimètres de deux grandes iris bleu nuit.

Rukia s'était rapprochée, et pour asseoir son équilibre, avait posé sa main sur son torse. Et en moins d'une seconde, le visage d'Ichigo était très proche du sien. _Beaucoup trop _proche.

Elle vira au rouge brique plus rapidement qu'un feu de signalisation, et voulut se reculer, mais le bras d'Ichigo l'entoura, et elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse.

Ichigo avait bien pensé entourer doucement les épaules de Rukia avant de la serrer délicatement contre lui, mais Shiro en avait décidé autrement. Il voulait s'amuser, lui, et ces deux-là étaient bien trop lents à se décoincer. Il avait alors forcé le bras d'Ichigo pour accélérer un peu les chose.

Rukia chercha une seconde à se dégager, mais elle se rendit vite compte que le torse d'Ichigo était _extrêmement_ confortable, et elle se laissa aller.

Soudain, Ichigo se sentit faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire. En fait, son corps avait pris le dessus sur l'esprit, et son corps lui disait qu'il voulait plus que la serrer dans ses bras. Et sa main se mit à caresser doucement la bras de Rukia du bout des doigts, ce qui provoqua chez elle de violents frissons.

Son corps était électrisé. La doigts d'Ichigo la touchait à peine, mais Rukia sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à faire quelque chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis quelques temps, tout en se l'interdisant.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Mais tandis qu'une des mains d'Ichigo parcourait son dos en dessinant des courbes abstraites le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'autre se posa dans son cou, remonta le long de sa mâchoire – son visage tout entier se mit à chauffer à ce contact, et son cœur s'accéléra et se mit à battre de façon désordonnée - et s'arrêta sur sa joue.

Posa à nouveau la main sur son torse pour pouvoir mieux le regarder, Rukia sentit les battements du cœur d'Ichigo, qui semblait aller à la même vitesse que le sien.

Cette simple pensée la fit sourire, et elle vit Ichigo en faire autant.

Ichigo pencha légèrement le visage vers son amie, et effleura ses lèvres. Rukia crut que son cœur allait exploser. Mais au moment où elle allait s'appuyer contre lui pour approfondir ce baiser, Ichigo recula, comme s'il avait repris le contrôle de son corps.

Le cœur d'Ichigo tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir à tout pris, que ses côtes n'étaient pas assez larges pour contenir sa joie.

Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'embrasser un jour Rukia. Il ne l'avait même jamais envisagé. Mais apparemment, son corps – ou Shiro, il ne savait pas – en avait décidé autrement.

Et ce fut comme avec l'étreinte. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné de Rukia, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de ses baisers. Il n'avait fait que l'effleurer, mais ses lèvres avaient une saveur dont il savait qu'il deviendrait vite dépendant.

- Euh… Je crois que je vais rentrer, bredouilla-t-il en évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

- Je vais rentrer avec toi… tu m'attends ? Je vais juste dire au revoir à Renji et Inoue.

- Ok.

Rukia se leva, arrangea sa robe, et pénétra de nouveau dans la salle. Elle n'avait presque pas dansé, mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire la fête. Elle était encore chamboulée par le contact des lèvres d'Ichigo sur les siennes. Chamboulée et … frustrée ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Elle voulait savoir si les lèvres d'Ichigo seraient toujours aussi agréable après un trajet à pied à ruminer ses pensées.

Elle trouva Renji et Inoue en train de discuter avec animation. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et posa un main sur l'épaule de Renji.

- Ichigo et moi, on rentre, on n'a pas la tête à s'amuser. On se voit demain ?

- C'est ça… marmonna Renji.

- Ça va, Renji ?

- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes. A demain !

- Bonne nuit, Kuchiki-san ! s'exclama Inoue.

Rukia nota cependant que le ton sur lequel elle l'avait dit était moins enjoué que d'habitude. Néanmoins, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Après un dernier signe de la main, elle s'éloigna, et rejoignit Ichigo, qui l'attendait, adossé au portail.

Le retour se fit dans un silence de mort.

Ichigo se rendit soudain compte que Rukia allait dormir dans son placard, à moins de deux mètres de lui. Il se mit en devoir de ne penser à rien, et se fit violence pour repousser Shiro dans le fin de fond de son monde intérieur, pour ne pas qu'il soit tenté de prendre le contrôle de son corps une nouvelle pour s'éclater.

Rukia, de son côté, tremblait. Elle avait été frustrée que le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Ichigo – si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser – ait été si court. Elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Ce soir, elle dormirait dans son placard, et Ichigo serait _beaucoup trop près _d'elle pour qu'elle garde les idées claires. Elle allait encore passer une bonne nuit…

Ichigo avait réussi à cadenasser Shiro dans un coin reculé de son monde intérieur, et s'était juré de prendre une douche froide dès qu'il serait arrivé. Fort de ces nouvelles résolutions, il entra dans une maison silencieuse – son père était à une conférence à pétaouchnoc, et ses sœurs dormaient chez des amies – et monta les escaliers en prenant bien garde de ne pas se retourner pour voir si Rukia le suivait.

Rukia était perdue. Ichigo l'avait bien embrassée, non ? alors pourquoi faisait-il maintenant tout pour éviter que leurs regards se croisent ? Il regrettait son geste ? La jeune fille s'entortilla les mains, et le suivit la tête basse.

Ichigo entra dans sa chambre en coup de vent, retira rapidement sa chemise, et escomptait sortir avant que Rukia n'arrive, mais manque de bol, elle était pile dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'il voulut sortir.

Il croisa son regard… et s'y perdit. Il s'immergea dans ses iris d'un bleu profond. Il sentit Shiro s'agiter dans son monde intérieur, mais il savait que cette fois, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui. Son corps réagissait tout seul, son esprit était comme déconnecté. Mais en même temps, il avait peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais il écoutait son corps, qui ne réclamait que les lèvres de Rukia, qui semblait tétanisée.

C'est cette peur qui le fit reculer d'un pas quand il vit Rukia s'approcher.

En temps normal, Rukia aurait été incapable de s'approcher d'Ichigo de cette manière ; elle veillait toujours à garder une certaine distance entre eux. Mais ses yeux chocolat semblaient l'appeler, et même si leur propriétaire recula quand elle fit un pas, elle n'en continua pas moins d'avancer.

Ichigo était mort de peur. Il redoutait ce que Rukia avait en tête en même temps qu'il le recherchait. Il recula jusqu'au mur. Il chercha bien à passer au travers, sans succès.

Et le visage de Rukia se rapprochait… se rapprochait… se rapprochait…

Il sentit bientôt son souffle chaud sur le visage, et choisit de fermer les yeux pour garder ses idées claires un minimum.

Mauvaise idée. Maintenant, il sentait d'autant mieux les mains de Rukia sur son torse… et son corps s'électrisa lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

Aussitôt, sans chercher à se contenir, Ichigo entoura Rukia de ses bras, la souleva pour mettre leurs visages au même niveau, et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre sa bouche.

Les mains sur la nuque d'Ichigo, Rukia se sentit décoller. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Bientôt, le baiser gagna en profondeur. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et entamèrent un ballet au son d'une musique qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Ichigo aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais il dut se séparer à contrecœur de Rukia pour reprendre son souffle. Et ce faisant, il plongea à nouveau son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Et il sourit.

Tout en se maudissant de s'être laissé avoir. Rukia était devenue une sorte de drogue. Il savait que se détacher d'elle, se passer de ses baisers, et de son odeur, de la douceur et de la chaleur de sa peau ne serait pas seulement difficile, mais aussi atrocement douloureux.

Et dire que seulement quelques heures plus tôt, il ne rêvait que de la serrer dans ses bras, juste une fois !

Sans réfléchir, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres pour un autre baiser tout aussi passionné que le précédent.

Après plusieurs minutes, Rukia détacha ses bras du cou d'Ichigo, et il la déposa à terre. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent d'être en contact, ce fut comme si le charme son rompait. Ils rougirent tous les deux, et Rukia fonça dans la salle de bains se mettre en pyjama.

De son côté, Ichigo retira ses vêtements, enfila un pantalon de jogging et un vieux tee-shirt qu'il utilisait comme pyjama depuis quelques temps, se coucha sur le dos, et ne bougea plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rukia, aussi discrète que possible, se faufila dans la chambre, et rejoignit son placard sans un bruit. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte, et murmura un « Bonne nuit » à peine audible.

Ichigo était incapable de dormir. Il sentait Shiro faire des bonds de joie en lui, ravi que les choses bougent un peu, et lui-même était trop énervé pour se détendre et dormir. Son cerveau marchait à fond les ballons, analysant la moindre seconde de la soirée.

De son côté, Rukia n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle avait encore sur les lèvres la saveur de celles d'Ichigo. Et elle savait que même si elle n'avait pas le droit, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : recommencer.

Elle se tourna, se retourna, cherchant un position confortable, même si elle savait que la seule position que son corps jugerait confortable serait dans les bras d'Ichigo.

Se maudissant d'être aussi faible, Rukia ouvrit sans bruit la porte de son placard, et jeta un œil rapide à Ichigo. Il avait les yeux fermés, et semblait profondément endormi. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, Rukia descendit de son placard, et se réfugia dans les bras d'Ichigo, le dos contre son torse. Elle sentit tout de suite les bras du garçon derrière elle l'entourer et la serrer, mais au lieu de la crisper, ce geste la détendit.

Elle était bien.

De son côté, Ichigo était aux anges.

Maintenant, il pouvait bien mourir, il avait goûté à son paradis. Appuyant sa joue contre la tête de Rukia, il sourit tendrement, et resserra sa prise sur son corps. Peut-être que dans un autre monde, il aurait été tenté d'aller plus loin – en tout cas, Shiro était plus que d'accord sur ce point – mais pour ce soir, il voulait juste profiter de la chaleur de ce petit corps recroquevillé contre le sien.

Il était bien.


	2. Jour De Pluie

_Tite Note de l'auteure : _

_Petit One-Shot sur un thème vu et revu, j'ai essayé de le faire à ma sauce... Enjoy !  
_

Rukia regardait la pluie tomber sans vraiment la voir. C'était une pluie diluvienne, une de celle qui vous trempe jusqu'aux os en moins de vingt secondes, et qui ensuite vous tient au chaud.

Calée confortablement dans la chambre d'Ichigo, assise en tailleur sur le lit de son colocataire, son oreiller dans la bras, Rukia s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait simplement vu une jeune fille regarder la pluie. Mais une personne aussi attentive qu'Ichigo sut tout de suite que rien n'allait.

Il avait fini son cours de sport avec du retard, et Rukia était rentrée sans lui. Il avait d'abord ronchonné en voyant les trombes d'eau déversées par le ciel, puis les gouttes de pluie lui avaient rappelé sa mère, et le jour de sa mort. Dire que c'était son père, ce bon à rien, ce médecin à l'âge mental d'un gosse de CP, qui avait réussi, d'un seul coup, à terrasser le Hollow qui avait mis fin à la vie de sa mère qu'il aimait tant. Ichigo n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais soupçonné son père d'être un ancien Shinigami. D'ailleurs, quand son père le lui avait annoncé, Ichigo s'était bien fendu la poire.

S'efforçant de chasser les images du pire jour de sa vie, Ichigo s'était mis à marcher lentement sous la pluie pour rentrer chez lui. La plupart des gens couraient autour de lui, abrités par des parapluies, des sacoches, ou même le col de leur manteau, et jetaient un œil désapprobateur à ce jeune homme dégingandé, aux cheveux roux pétant, en train de marcher, sans chercher à se protéger de l'eau.

Et lorsqu'il était entré dans une maison parfaitement silencieuse, Ichigo ne s'était pas inquiété. Pour toute sa famille, la pluie ne rappelait pas de bons souvenirs.

Mais quand il était entré dans sa chambre d'où ne provenait pas le moindre bruit, il s'était posé des questions. Kon n'était pas là ? Et Rukia ?

Et là, il l'avait vue. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, serrant un oreiller contre elle, le regard dans le vide, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Ichigo s'était étonné de ne pas voir Kon en train de chercher par tous les moyens à se blottir contre la poitrine de sa chère Nee-San, il avait regardé par terre et vu le lion en peluche par terre, inanimé, une petite bille verte à côté.

Ichigo eut un micro-sourire, qui s'évanouit instantanément en reportant son attention sur Rukia.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'être aperçue qu'Ichigo était de retour. Elle était dans son monde, un monde peuplé de grands arbres, d'une pluie diluvienne, de son capitaine Ukitake, et du corps de son ancien vice-capitaine Shiba Kaien.

Ichigo savait que Rukia, tout comme lui et le reste de sa famille, avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être triste. Il savait ce qu'avait fait Rukia, pourquoi elle l'avait fait, et pourquoi cet incident la rongeait autant. Parce qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle.

Ichigo aussi avait l'impression d'avoir tué sa mère, alors qu'il aurait pu remarquer que la jeune fille brune au bord de la rivière n'était qu'un Hollow, qu'il aurait pu ne pas tout tenter pour la sauver, et que sa mère n'aurait pas eu à se faire dévorer son âme à sa place. Rukia pensait que la mort de Kaien était de sa faute. Après tout, c'était bien _son_ Zanpakutôh à _elle_ qui s'était retrouvé planté dans son corps. Et malgré tout ce que tout le monde lui répétait, elle était persuadée qu'il y aurait bien un moyen de ramener son vice-capitaine sans tuer son corps.

Et c'est pour ça qu'Ichigo ne dit rien. Le silence n'était pas pesant, il voulait dire beaucoup de choses, et pour une fois que toute la maison était silencieuse, il comptait bien ne pas le gâcher.

I savait que ce la ne consolerait pas Rukia s'il lui disait des banalités du genre « t'inquiètes pas », ou « ça va aller ». Elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer.

C'est pour ça que doucement, sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit lentement sur le lit, pour ne pas la déranger. Sentant le matelas s'affaisser, Rukia tourna vers lui un regard baigné de larmes qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquées.

Ne voulant pas se mettre à pleurer en la regardant dans cet état, Ichigo essuya délicatement les perles d'eau du bout du doigt, puis entoura le dos de son amie de ses bras, et la serra doucement contre lui. Il savait que tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'une épaule pour pleurer, et d'une présence à ses côtés, parce que c'était exactement ce dont _lui_ avait besoin.

Et par jour de pluie, ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde.

Rukia pleura quelques minutes dans le creux de son épaule, laisse échapper quelques sanglots et beaucoup de larmes, avant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Ichigo.

Elle se sentait mieux. Toujours triste, mais pleurer lui avait fait du bien. Elle sourit doucement à Ichigo, avant de recaler sa tête dans son cou, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Ichigo entoura ses épaules de son bras, et regarda également par la fenêtre, en souriant, lui aussi.

Dehors, la pluie avait diminué. Il faudrait encore quelques minutes pour qu'elle s'arrête totalement, mais dans deux cœurs, le soleil était déjà de retour.


	3. Adieu

___Petite note de l'auteure_ :

_un petit texte qui m'est venu comme ça. le passage en .htm a enlevé toutes les lettres avec un accent où un cédille, ainsi que toutes les apostrophes ; je me suis efforcée de les replacer, mais il est possible qu'il en manque quelques unes, donc si vous en trouvez, gomen ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

Rukia plia soigneusement son pyjama, et referma silencieusement le sac dos contenant ses affaires. Elle vérifia que son Soul Pager était bien dans la poche de sa robe, puis elle descendit sans bruit de son placard. Elle prit son temps pour plier son matelas, sa couverture, et elle posa doucement son oreiller sur le tout. Elle soupira, et referma lentement la porte du placard. De _son _placard. Celui où elle avait vécu tellement de choses.

Elle tourna ensuite sur elle-même, comme pour embraser d'un regard cette pièce, cette chambre, _sa_ chambre.

Rukia retint difficilement une larme. _Il _allait tellement lui manquer. Elle le regarda une seconde dormir, souriant doucement.

Il était tellement plus beau lorsqu'il ne fronçait pas les sourcils ! Une de ses mains était calée sous l'oreiller, l'autre était étalée sur sa poitrine. En veillant ne pas le réveiller, Rukia caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, se remémorant toutes les choses quelle avait vécu grâce lui. Et tous les sentiments qu'il avait fait naître en elle par la même occasion.

Prise d'une idée soudaine, Rukia sortit le petit rectangle brillant qu'Ichigo avait appelé une _photo_, et le contempla un instant, riant presque. Elle nota un petit mot en bas droite du cliché, et le glissa entre sa main et son tee-shirt.

Puis elle lui embrassa furtivement la joue en rougissant, et le regarda une dernière fois. Cette fois, une larme parvint franchir la barrière de ses cils, et s'écrasa sur la photo sous la main du dormeur. Rukia respira une dernière fois son odeur si particulière, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre, toujours sans bruit.

Elle ferma la porte, et descendit jusqu'au salon. Elle espérait qu'Isshin serait également couché, mais malheureusement pour elle, il zappait, installé dans son canapé. Elle était au courant pour son passé de Shinigami, et n'essaya même pas de partir dans son dos.

- Tu t'en vas ? lui demanda-t-il sans même se retourner.

- Il le faut.

- Tu lui as dit au revoir ?

- Dans un sens, oui.

- Tu vas lui manquer.

- Il m'oubliera vite.

- Je ne pense pas.

Rukia resta un instant silencieuse.

- Tu ne pourrais pas rester encore un peu ?

- Un ordre est un ordre.

- Dernière limite ?

- A minuit. Je ne savais pas comment faire autrement.

- Tu as bien fait. Il ne t'aurait pas laisse partir.

- Je sais.

Isshin laissa un ange passer, puis souffla :

- Rentre bien.

- Merci.

- Prends soin de toi. Ne va pas te faire de nouveau condamner à mort.

- Je vais m'y employer.

- Merci.

- Prenez soin de lui.

- C'est ce que je fais depuis sa naissance.

- Je sais.

- Mais je garderai un oeil sur lui pour toi.

- Merci.

- Au revoir.

- Adieu.

Rukia resserra la prise de ses doigts sur la lanière de son sac, puis elle baissa la tête, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et sortit dans la fraicheur de la nuit de printemps.

Au moment où elle refermait le battant, le premier sanglot lui bloqua la gorge. Elle parvint faire un pas de shunpô pour s-éloigner de la maison des Kurosaki avant que le deuxième n'éclate dans la nuit. Sur le toit du lycée, Rukia laissa toute sa peine se déverser pendant quelques minutes. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça lui ferait aussi mal.

A cet instant précis, elle haïssait la Soul Society et plus particulièrement le Soutaicho Yamamoto, qui lui avait donné l'ordre express de rentrer. Selon lui, le Shinigami remplaçant s'en sortait très bien tout seul, et il avait le Shinigami en place pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Rukia n'avait, selon lui, plus rien faire là-bas.

Rukia attendit que ses pleurs se soient calmés avant de sécher ses larmes, et de prononcer l'incantation d'ouverture du Senkaimon. A la seconde où le papillon de l'enfer apparut, elle entra dans le passage, sans un regard en arrière. Elle savait que si elle jetait le moindre coup d'oeil dans son dos, elle ferait demi-tour. Dans un claquement sec, le portail se referma, et disparut.

Isshin regardait son fils dormir du sommeil du juste, sans la moindre idée de la colère noire dans laquelle il entrerait le lendemain en découvrant que Rukia était partie sans rien lui dire.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un éclair près de la main de son fils. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le cliché représentait une photo du couple. Ichigo était derrière Rukia, et la retenait par la gorge. Tout en vociférant, il lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec le poing. Et Rukia, rouge de colère, tentant de se dégager, le coude en l'air, dans un coup qui semblait prometteur.

Isshin avisa avec tristesse la perle d'eau qui avait éclaté sur la photographie.

Et les trois petits mots que Rukia avait inscrit en bas.

_Je suis désolée._


	4. Solitude

Ichigo était seul.

Ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis envolés, Rukia avait disparu. Et depuis, c'est comme si, quelque part dans sa poitrine, une part de lui-même était partie avec elle.

Il n'était pas seul pourtant. Son, père, qui avait fini par lui avouer son passé de Shinigami, continuait de le réveiller ou de l'accueillir à la maison coup de pieds ou de poings, ça dépendait de son humeur et de ses envies. Ses soeurs avaient continué le chouchouter. Inoue lui demandait régulièrement, avec son grand sourire un peu benêt, comment il allait. Chad ne le quittait pas d'une semelle ou presque, de peur qu'un Hollow qu'il ne puisse pas voir ne cherche à l'étriper. Et tous ses amis, autour de lui, continuaient le traiter de la même manière.

Comme avant.

Comme quand elle était là.

Sauf quelle n'était plus là.

Ichigo, malgré le soutien dont il bénéficiait, se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Plus seul encore qu'après la mort de sa mère.

Il voyait Rukia partout.

Ou plutôt il remarquait son absence.

Dans son placard, où elle avait lu domicile à chacune de ses visites.

Sur le toit, où elle le rejoignait quand il voulait s'éloigner du bruit constant de sa maison pour réfléchir.

Au lycée, où sa chaise restait désespérément vide.

Dans les rues, où sa bonne humeur et sa naïveté n'étaient plus là pour lui remonter le moral après une dure journée de cours.

Dans le parc, dans les impasses, dans le cimetière, dans tous ces endroits où il avait du mener un combat, et où elle avait été là pour lui.

Ichigo ne voyait pas la présence de ses amis et de sa famille.

Il ne voyait que l'absence de Rukia, et le vide quelle avait laiss' en partant.

Ichigo avait terminé les cours. Il avait réussi à convaincre Chad de le laisser rentrer seul. Et il était allé au bord du fleuve.

Il avait senti le regard d'Inoue, au loin. Elle était là-bas, sur le pont, à le regarder, inquiète. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

Il s'était assis sur la berge, et avait regardé l'eau scintiller avec le coucher du soleil. Puis la nuit était tombée sur Karakura, et l'eau transparente s'était transformée en champ noir brillant, qui reflétait les toiles.

Ichigo sourit.

L'eau avait exactement la même couleur que les yeux de Rukia. D'un noir profond, mais brillant, éclatant. Le genre de couleur qui vous hypnotise et qui vous fait perdre la notion du temps.

Et Ichigo se perdait dans cet océan bleu nuit. Comme s'il cherchait de toute son âme à se noyer dans ces eaux couleurs d'encre, pour oublier sa solitude.

Il inspira un grand coup, et laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Pendant un bref instant, une micro seconde, il avait senti un parfum familier. Et une brise légère était venue effleurer son épaule, comme une main amicale.

Ichigo ne savait pas si son esprit était en plein délire, ou si Rukia était réellement à son côté, avec sa main sur son bras. Et vrai dire, il sen fichait.

Parce que pour lui, il avait le regard perdu dans cet océan bleu nuit qu'il chérissait tant, avec quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Il n'était plus seul.

_Et voilà !_

_Un petit OS bien triste, mais ce que j'écris reflète mon humeur, alors ... _

_Et si vous avez des idées, même farfelues, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre, je pourrais peut-être en faire quelque chose. j'adore écrire, et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, mais j'ai parfois du mal à trouver l'idée première._

_Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
